Youzuru Kamihito
Kamihito Youzuru（守仁　漾鉉') is 'one of the main protagonists in A ninja's life for me RP .Orphaned daughter of the deceased Kodoka Kazaaki (守仁　傘昭) and Seireitei Mutsu (瀞澪帝　無襲). 'Personality * Youzuru retains an atmosphere of austere solemnity that leaves of impression of maturity beyong her years, yet more often instills fear and reverence than when her dark severe eyes sweep across the room, a stark contrast to her previous docile and demure nature as a preened young lady before the fire had effaced her parents for eternity. Entering the academy later than most and being the youngest of her batch had not eased her late grievance and sudden burden, yet fueled her resolve to survive and thrive. Early cognizance that the path to the highest of paragons in one paved of the defeated, slowly manifesting a cold, callous spirit,one so cold and methodically ruthless. *Cruel to an extent, pragmatic, callously severe with a morbid,and warped sense of humor. *Extremely perceptive, observant and tactical,goal oriented, habitual loner with hundreds of contigencies ,somewhat of a sociopathic behavioural expert. *Machiavellian and an immaculate,convincing,competent liar. An independently acrid and remorseless killing machine with a chaotically neutral will. *An ascetic face of minimal outward expression, little kind words to say and even fewer moral ethics. Yet keeps her tongue and attitude strictly leashed around her brother, despite remaining a stiff and remote prick all the same. *It is little known why Youzuru came to be such way,only those who have triumphantly earned her precious little trust discover her crippling and grueling education by her Machiavellian grandparent. A figure of whome Youzuru holds immense respect for yet vaguely divulges, despire being related to the Kamihito clan, Yozuru subconsciously avoids relative topics to the subject altogether and redirects the course of conversation flawlessly. 'Appearance ' Youzuru is considered beautiful in a cold and regal sense, as described vaguely by Seiichi and further proven accurate when he inquired a stuttering Suto's opinion in early Academy years. Flowing smooth hair, a rich and lavish shade of licorice black, cascading in loose waves. Youzuru possesed radiant,delicate and flawless complexion of milky porcelain with a tinge of roseatte, soft and moist coral lips that cast. a pastel luminance.Her tranquil and serene glassy onyx eyes reflecting ripples of gold in the sunlight, creating an illusion of brilliant amber, obscured by a decadent abundance of even lashes sweeping,full and feathery, like that of a raven's left wing. A petite and straight patrician nose, reflective of her aristocratic lineage. She is of svelte and lissome medium build, faintly muscular in the upper arms and lower legs.Her attire usually consists of a palette of dark and subtle colors, vying for purpose instead of insignificant aesthetic values, yet having no idea how this tremendously appeals to Suto who is infatuated with her. Youzuru's manner of speech is frigid and sophisticated, laced with underlined satire and indicative sarcasm. She often employs the tactics of aristocratic court so to elicit an anticipated response for means of manipulation.She expresses herself in a calm and analytical manner, concise and with silent confidence, many simply expect a terse reply from Youzuru and leave immediately before having their world collapsing due to her harsh and biting words. 'Strength' Japanese : Yoshiwara Lament~ Kasane Teto Category:Kunoichi Category:Characters